


Nigdy nie jesteś całkiem sam

by Dioranelle



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Other, Yona musi poradzić sobie sama, a Zeno jest jak zawsze głodny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: To miała być tylko niewinna zabawa.To miał być zwykły dzień.To nie tak miało się skończyć.Sześcioletnia Yona podczas jednej z wypraw na miasto ze swoim kuzynem i Hakiem zostaje porwana, wywieziona z kraju, a następnie sprzedana jako niewolnica. Pod nowym imieniem zaczyna nowe życie, będąc nikim. Aby przeżyć, będzie musiała się nauczyć kłamać, walczyć o swoje i oszukiwać. Czy jednak po wielu latach spędzonych za granicą wciąż będzie mogła nazywać się Yoną, księżniczką Kouki?~jest to wersja "co by było, gdyby..." z jednego z wcześniejszych rozdziałów mangi, chyba coś koło 60. Yona została tam porwana, ale przed wywiezieniem uratowali ją Soo Won i Hak~





	1. Chapter 1

_Nie będę się bać,_ powiedziała sobie dziewczynka, obejmując dłońmi kolana. Jej palce musnęły ciężkie i zimne kajdany na jej kostkach. Ile już czasu minęło, odkąd zostały jej założone? Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, ale gubiła już się. Każdy dzień zlewał się z poprzednim - wóz poruszał się miarowo, pokonując kolejne kilometry.

Na samym początku była pełna nadziei. Wciąż wypatrywała pościgu, ratunku. Podczas postojów rzucała krótkie spojrzenia na drogę, która prowadziła do jej domu. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała królewskie proporce pojawiające się dumnie. Na czele pochodu mężnych wojowników jechał jej wuj, a po jego prawicy jej ojciec. Generałowie Pięciu Plemion uśmiechali się lekko, gdy tylko ją dojrzeli. Włócznie rycerzy lśniły w blasku świtu, a jej porywacze pierzchali w popłochu, błagając ją o litość i przepraszając. Następnie ojciec nachylał się do niej i ściskał mocno, obiecując, iż już jej nigdy nie opuści. Zabierał ją do pałacu, gdzie urządzali wielką ucztę, jakiej świat jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. A ona śmiała się, szczególnie gdy przypadkowo podsłuchała, jak ojciec i wuj rozmawiają cicho, aby wydać ją za jej kuzyna. Soo Won ściskał ją za dłoń, wyznając jej prawdziwe uczucia, które tyle czasu skrywał w sobie. Wtedy też Yona była najszczęśliwszą dziewczynką na świecie.

A potem przestała marzyć.

Przestała uciekać od rzeczywistości, gdy po kolejnym ciężkim dniu wypełniony nudą i trwogą, zrozumiała, że gdyby pomoc miała przybyć, już dawno by ją uratowano.

Po pewnym czasie zaczęły pojawiać się wątpliwości. Co, jeśli nikt nie zauważył jej zniknięcia? A może zauważyli, ale się tym nie przejęli? Przecież gdyby naprawdę chcieli ją znaleźć, coś by się stało. Yona chciała wierzyć, że ojciec poruszyłby dla niej niebo i ziemię, ale przestawała być tego pewna.

Przez pierwsze dni płakała. Po raz pierwszy w swym krótkim życiu była sama, wśród obcych ludzi. Nie było przy niej przyjaciół, nikogo nie obchodziło, kim jest. Łzy ciekły po jej policzkach nieprzerwanie, aż w końcu płacz dziewczynki zaczął irytować porywaczy. Pociągnęli ją za jej znienawidzone włosy, uderzyli w piękną twarz.

Przestała płakać.

Nauczyła się, że płacz przyniesie jej tylko więcej bólu. Zaciskała więc swe drobne rączki na ciężkich kajdanach, przewrotnie znajdując w nich ukojenie. Póki je na sobie miała, posiadała daną wartość. Domyśliła się, że mają zamiar ją sprzedać, ale kurczowo trzymała się nadziei, że przecież nikt nie kupi rannej dziewczynki, a tym bardziej martwej. A to oznaczało, że będzie żyła. A skoro będzie żyła, pewnego dnia uda jej się uciec. A gdy już ucieknie, będzie wolna i nikt już nigdy więcej nie zniewoli. Wróci do domu, do ojca, do Soo Wona, do Haka, do wuja.

 _Nie będę się bać,_ powtórzyła sobie raz jeszcze Yona. Te słowa pomagały jej zachować zdrowy rozsądek i nie wpaść w panikę, jak na samym początku.

\- Wysiadaj! - szorstki głos wyrwał dziewczynkę z marazmu, a powóz zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Konie zarżały, sprzeciwiając się takiemu traktowaniu, ale nich sprzeciw nic nie zmienił. Yona osłoniła oczy, gdy płachta zatęchłego materiału odgradzająca ją od reszty świata uniosła się. Przez kraty klatki, w której ją zamknięto, zerkała na nią czerwona od potu i gorąca twarz. Nie znała tego mężczyzny, ale on najwyraźniej znał ją, bowiem przez chwilę gmerał kluczem w zamku, po czym otworzył drzwi klatki - No chodź.

Wypełzła z klatki, po czym niepewnie postawiła stopy na spękanej ziemi. Rozejrzała się wokół, licząc, że dowie się, gdzie jest. Naiwnie. Znajdowała się w nieznanym jej miejscu, a okoliczni ludzie nawet na nią nie spojrzeli. Nieopodal dziewczynki znajdowała się podobna klatka jak jej, z tą różnicą, iż przebywała w niej większa ilość osób. Yona wzdrygnęła się, widzą ich apatyczne, pozbawione nadziei spojrzenia.

\- Niewolnicy - rzucił mężczyzna, dostrzegając jej spojrzenia, a następnie zmiażdżył w żelaznym uścisku jej ramię. Yona jęknęła z bólu, ale on się tym nie przejął. Mężczyzna pociągnął ją, zmuszając dziewczynkę do biegu, gdyż nie była w stanie nadążyć za jego szybkimi krokami. Przedzierali się wśród naprędce postawionych namiotów, porzuconych wozów. To nie było miasto, jak pierwotnie pomyślała Yona, przypominało to prędzej obóz wędrowników. W przeciwieństwie jednak do podróżnych magików, których występy rozbawiały czerwonowłosą do łez, ci sprawiali, że w jej gardle narastała gula. Kajdany szurały po trawie, a nieprzyzwyczajona do ich ciężaru dziewczynka co chwilę się potykała.

\- Nie zatrzymuj się, głupia! - usłyszała za którymś razem. Dawniej od razu by zaprzeczyła, coś krzyknęła, teraz jednak tylko wbiła oczy w ziemię. Dzięki tej prostej sztuczce nie musiała patrzeć na przeraźliwie wychudzone twarze niewolników i ich panów.

W końcu mężczyzna, który ją prowadził, zatrzymał się. Yona uniosła lekko głowę, ciekawa, co sprawiło, że ich droga została przerwana. Przed nimi wznosiło się niewielkie podwyższenie, wokół którego zgromadził się niemały tłum.

\- Tu się rozstaniemy - powiedział mężczyzna, po czym oblizał wargi - Ciekawe, ile mi za ciebie dadzą.

Pierwsze kroki prowadzące na podwyższenie Yona pokonała powoli, nie potrafiąc się zmusić, aby unieść wzrok i spojrzeć na zgromadzonych. Mężczyzna, który wciąż trzymał jej ramię, po kilku sekundach zirytował się i przyspieszył, ustawiając się w kolejce. Tuż przed dziewczynką stała kobieta w średnim wieku, odziana w lichy strój z licznymi dziurami, która odwróciła się, gdy tylko zorientowała się, iż ktoś jeszcze za nią stoi. Zaraz jednak kobieta wbiła wzrok przed siebie, tracąc zainteresowanie Yoną. Młoda dziewczynka splotła palce za plecami, próbując ukryć strach. Co się z nią teraz miało stać?

\- Będziesz stała tu grzecznie, aż cię zawołają - syknął w jej ucho porywacz, dla potwierdzenia swych słów mocniej ściskając jej ramię - Słuchaj się, a nic ci się nie stanie. Jasne?

Yona nie odpowiedziała, ale on nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Puścił jej ramię, a dziewczynka zaczerpnęła głośno tchu, gdy czucie powróciło do jej ręki. Uniosła prawą dłoń, by rozmasować ramię, nie zrobiła jednak tego, widząc wściekły wzrok mężczyzny. Prędko opuściła ręce wdłuż boków, starając się być jak najmniej widoczna.

Bała się. Tak bardzo się bała, mimo tego, co sobie wcześniej obiecała.

\- A teraz, drodzy państwo, nasz najnowszy nabytek. Silny, zdrowy mężczyzna, w sam raz do wykonania ciężkich prac na polu - dopiero teraz, gdy rozległ się czyjś głos, Yona zorientowała się, kto jeszcze stoi na podwyższeniu. Na samym środku znajdowała się dwójka ludzi - wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna poznaczony bliznami oraz drugie, szczupły i chudy. To on właśnie wypowiedział słowa, które zwróciły uwagę dziewczynki. Yona przygryzła wargę, gdy dotarła do niej prawda, której dotąd nie chciała znać: znajdowała się na targu niewolników i ona zaraz miała zostać sprzedana. Czasami słyszała podczas podróży jak jej porywacze mówią do siebie, gdzie najlepiej ją sprzedać, aby uzyskać jak najwięcej. Nazwy, które wymieniali, były dla niej jak obce, stąd też nie miała pojęcia, w której części kraju mogłaby być. Ba, nie była nawet pewna, czy wciąż jest w Kouce! Czerwonowłosa arystokratka przyglądała się więc w milczeniu jak sznur niewolników przed nią topnieje, a każdy z nich trafia do nowego właściciela.

W końcu przyszła i na nią pora.

\- No idź! - popchnął ją jej porywacz, zmuszając ją do wyjścia na sam środek. Oddech ugrzązł dziewczynce w płucach, gdy spojrzenia kupujących przeniosły się na nią. Niemal mogła wyczuć ich zainteresowanie, a szepty wzmogły się.

Prowadzący aukcji nawet nie zdążył czegokolwiek o niej powiedzieć, gdy pojawiła się pierwsza propozycja:

\- Cztery ryo* - zaproponował puszysty mężczyzna otoczony pięknymi kobietami, po czym dodał: - Takie włosy trzeba cenić.

\- Pięć ryo - od razu przebiła wystrojona kobieta, zerkając na niego z wyższością.

Yona wodziła wzrokiem wokół tych, którzy zamierzali ją kupić, pełna mieszanych uczuć. Oby tylko to była dobra osoba, modliła się, choć nigdy nie była szczególnie wierzącą.

Dziewczynka wiedziała, że posiada nieprzeciętną urodę, ale i tak cena, która urosła do 34 ryo, zaskoczyła ją. Poprzedni niewolnicy zostali sprzedani najwięcej za 28 ryo - _a więc jestem od nich więcej warta,_ pomyślała zawistnie. _To przecież oczywiste, jestem wnuczką króla Kouki._

\- 34 ryo dla pana Yoo Mang po raz pierwszy - odezwał się prowadzący aukcję, gdy nikt nie odezwał się przez pewien czas. Yona przeniosła spojrzenie na tego, który dał największą cenę. Był to około 30 mężczyzna, o długich ciemnych włosach i lekkim uśmiechu. Coś w nim budziło zaufanie, przez co dziewczynka pozwoliła sobie na nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak źle.

\- 34 ryo dla pana Yoo Mang po raz drugi - kontynuował prowadzący. W tej samej chwili koło kupca rozpętało się małe zamieszanie: oto zbliżył się do niego inny człowiek, kłaniając się nisko i wręczając mu napój. Yoo Mang skrzywił się, a jego dobrotliwy uśmiech zniknął w ułamku sekundy. Bez namysłu uderzył mężczyznę w twarz, a następnie kopnął go w brzuch, aż tamten upadł na ziemię.

\- Nędzny niewolnik ma czelność decydować o tym, co mam jeść lub pić? - spytał, cedząc słowa. Ludzie z jego otoczenia odsunęli się lekko, nie chcąc zostać pochlapani przez napój, który wylał się na ziemię.

\- 34 ryo dla pana Yoo Mang po raz trzeci - przewodniczący nic nie robił sobie z zamieszania, a Yona poczuła, jak ogarnia ją wściekłość. Jak można było traktować tak człowieka? Jak można było kogokolwiek sprzedawać jak zwierzę? Wbiła spojrzenie w tłum, czując, że jeszcze chwila, a przestanie nad sobą panować. Ogień rozgorzał w jej żyłach, na języku niemal poczuła jego smak, a..

\- 70 ryo! - rozległo się wołanie. Yona drgnęła. Przewodniczący aukcji także zamarł na sekundę, a później odzyskał rezon.

\- 70 ryo, przebije ktoś? - zawołał, rozglądając się po bokach, ale nikt nie był skłonny zapłacić aż tyle. Nawet Yoo Ming mie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajęty łajaniem swego niewolnika - 70 ryo po raz pierwszy. 70 ryo po raz drugi. 70 ryo po raz trzeci. Sprzedane!

Jakiś mężczyzna pociągnął Yonę, zmuszając ją do ruchu. Dziewczynka ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że na chwilę straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością i nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, kto ją kupił. Wciąż nie docierało do niej, że oto ot, tak, przestała być człowiekiem i stała się czymś porównywalnym do mebla.

\- Pospiesz się, aukcja nadal trwa! - skarcił ją ktoś. Pieniądze przeszły z rąk do rąk i oto Yona stanęła przed dość młodą kobietą o ciemnej karnacji. Nie mogła mieć ona nawet 30 lat, a jej strój przypominał lekko dziewczynce co niektórych wojowników w pałacu: oto bowiem kobieta posiadała przy sobie niezliczoną ilość broni, a jej wzrok zerkał dumnie na boki. 

\- A więc to jest twój nowy nabytek warty 70 ryo, kapitanie? - jęknął blondwłosy chłopak stojący obok kobiety. Przy jego pasie wisiał miecz, a jego oczy zerkały na Yonę ciekawie - Po co ją kupiłaś? Mamy wystarczająco dużo gęb do wykarmienia.

Kobieta nazwana kapitanem jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym szorstko chwyciła czerwonowłosą dziewczynkę za ramię i zaczęła oddalać się od podestu; chłopak podążył za nimi.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz trafić do kogoś gorszego, trzymaj się nas - mruknęła kobieta, przedzierając się przez obóz. Yona ponownie musiała wytężać swoje nóżki, gdyż kajdany jeszcze bardziej utrudniały ruch.

Dziewczynka chciała zapytać, co z nią teraz będzie, ale nauczona wcześniejszym doświadczeniem, milczała. Chłopak, który szedł obok niej, nie przestawał za to mówić:

\- Hej, kapitanie, po co nam takie chuchro? Nie mów mi tylko, że przechodzisz na kanibalizm!

Yona zadrżała, gdy to usłyszała, a chłopak stropił się lekko i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Jestem Miki. I nie martw się, nic ci się nie stanie. To tylko taki żart, głupi żart! A ty, jak się nazywasz?

Dziewczynka opuściła wzrok.

\- ...na - wyszeptała. Od tak dawna nie słyszała swojego imienia! Od kiedy została porwana, nikt nie spytał jej o taką rzecz, jak imię.

Miki przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem? Możesz powtórzyć?

Yona otworzyła usta, ale nie dała rady dokończyć. Kobieta, która ją kupiła, parsknęła bowiem:

\- Miki, nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo. To moja niewolnica i to ja ją nazwę. Nie obchodzi mnie, kim i czym byłaś wcześniej, jasne? - spojrzała ostro na Yonę, która pokiwała szybko głową.

\- Kapitanie! - Miki wywrócił oczami. - "Na" brzmi ładnie. Pozwól mi chociaż wymyślić coś do tego! Co sądzisz o Nana?

\- Moja niewolnica nie będzie miała imienia, które brzmi jak liczba - kobieta sprzeciwiła się od razu. - Mam. Najiki. Tak się będziesz nazywać. Zrozumiałaś?

Yona uniosła zdumiona oczy do góry. Tego się nie spodziewała. Mogła się domyślić, że będą chcieli ją zmienić, traktować, jakby była niczym... Ale nadawanie innego imienia?

\- Jasne?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła gorliwie głową. Teraz jedyne, co mogła, to słuchanie się i nauka. Prędzej czy później znajdzie okazję, aby uciec. Choć Miki nie wydawał się być taką złą osobą...

\- Abyśmy uniknęły nieporozumień: będziesz pracować. Ciężko. Nie masz prawa do odpoczynku. Moje słowo jest absolutem. Jeśli będziesz się mnie słuchać, to będziemy żyć w zgodzie. Jest w tobie coś, co chcę wykorzystać - kobieta zatrzymała się nagle i chwyciła twarz czerwonowłosej w palce dłoni. - Widziałam to twoje ogniste spojrzenie. Ty nie jesteś zwykłą chłopką. Różnisz się od innych dziewczyn.

Mała zadrżała. Czy kobieta domyśliła się, kim jest Yona i dlatego ją kupiła? I co miała znaczyć ta ciężka praca?

\- Urodziłaś się, by walczyć, Najiki - powiedziała pani kapitan. - I do tego cię wyszkolę. Nie jesteś już tą małą niewolnicą, która kuliła się podczas aukcji.

Puściła jej twarz, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, nie oglądając się na małą, czerwonowłosą dziewczynkę, która, nie ograniczona już przez uścisk dłoni, zamarła w bezruchu. Gdyby teraz uciekła...

\- Nie radzę ci - Miki popatrzył na nią, a następnie podał jej dłoń. - Jesteś zmęczona, wygłodzona. Lepiej, abyś spróbowała ucieczki jak coś zjesz. A zresztą, życie z panią kapitan jest naprawdę ciekawe. Nie będziesz miała czasu myśleć, jak uciec. I potem nie będziesz miała nawet powodu. Mogłaś trafić o wiele gorzej, wierz mi.

Uśmiechnął się radośnie, jakby nie mówił do niewolnicy, ale do równej jemu samemu dziewczynki.

Yona zawahała się, po czym ujęła jego dłoń. Miał rację, a w jego słowach nie było kłamstwa.

Na ucieczkę przyjdzie jeszcze czas. 

\- Mhm. - mruknęła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nie pamiętam dokładnie, jakiej waluty się używa i czy w ogóle było coś o tym wspomniane, więc przyjęłam ryo


	2. Chapter 2

\- Góra. Góra. Dół. Lewo. Lewo. Góra. Prawo. Góra. Mówiłem góra, a nie dół, głupia! - monotonne powtarzanie wciąż tych samych słów urwało się w połowie, gdy Miki cofnął ćwiczebny miecz, wzdychając z irytacją - Tak ciężko się tego nauczyć?

Jego przeciwniczka jedynie spojrzała na niego ze wściekłością.

\- No co? - spytał chłopak - Jeśli masz coś przeciwko, to powiedz. Księżniczce zmęczyły się rączki? A może nie masz już siły? Co za nieszczęście. Uważaj, bo zaraz zacznę rozpaczać.

Minęło już prawie pół roku, odkąd czerwonowłosa dziewczynka dołączyła do nich, przynosząc powiew niespodzianki w ich życiu. Początkowo każdy był ciekawy, któż to sprawił, że pani kapitan zdecydowała się kupić niewolnika, ale gdy okazało się, że jej nowy nabytek praktycznie na niczym się nie zna, zainteresowanie zniknęło. To właśnie na Mikiego spadł obowiązek wyszkolenia dziecka: to on ćwiczył z nią codziennie postawy samoobrony. Ponieważ była niska, szczupła i nie posiadała aż tyle siły, co chłopcy, Miki postanowił, że da jej do walki sztylety. Jeśli będzie w stanie wykorzystać naturalną przewagę, jaką daje jej wzrost - a co za tym idzie, zwinność - może się stać kimś, kogo bez wstydu mógłby nazwać sojuszniczką.

Póki co dziewczynka nie poczyniła jakiś niezwykłych postępów. Czasami, bardzo rzadko, miał okazję widzieć to, co kapitan nazywała Płomiennym Spojrzeniem. Wtedy nawet ta mała dziewczynka mogła go zaskoczyć. Ale zazwyczaj atakowała bezmyślnie, wciąż nie potrafiąc porzucić standardowego myślenia. Słowem, nie była porażką, ale nie była także klejnotem. Miki wiedział, że niewiele osób rodzi się z naturalnym talentem do walki, ale i tak oczekiwał po niej więcej.

\- To nie moja wina - mruknęła dziewczynka, patrząc na niego zza długich rzęs. Po początkowym szoku zaskakująco szybko się przystosowała do życia w ich obozie. Oczywiście, przez pierwsze dni należało jej wszystko tłumaczyć, ale teraz przestała być kłodą u nóg. Najiki nauczyła się przyrządzać proste dania, spać pod gołym niebem i sprzątać otoczenie. Miki bez wątpliwości zrzucił na nią najmniej ciekawe zajęcia: była nowa, musiała więc znać swoje miejsce.

\- A czyja niby? Moja? - spytał kpiąco chłopak, biorąc się pod boki. Odwrócił się, dając jej do zrozumienia, że lekcję uważa za zakończoną, a następnie ruszył w stronę obozu.

Miki należał do jednej z wielu grup najemników. Łączyła ich wspólną przeszłość, przeżyte walki i postać ich pani kapitan. Zazwyczaj przebywali w grupie około 20 osób. Czasami ktoś znikał na dzień bądź dwa, czasami ktoś odchodził na zawsze. Zatrudniali się na kilka tygodni u możnych, podejmowali się wielu zadań. Byli ochroniarzami, strażnikami, szpiegami, płatnym zabójcami. Niemal cały czas byli w ruchu, podróżując po całym kontynencie i po krajach poza nim.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa, podąrzając za nim, a kajdany na jej stopach zaszurały po ziemi. Po pierwszej próbie ucieczki przestała takich głupich ruchów, ale pani kapitan nie zaufała jej na tyle, by ją rozkuć, nie zważając na słowa Mikiego, iż odbije się to negatywnie na psychice dziecka.

W końcu Najiki była jej niewolnicą i nikt w obozie nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za szybki! - oskarżyła go czerwonowłosa - Powinieneś dostosować swoje umiejętności do moich. Wnioskuję za zmianą partnera!

Miki uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powodzenia, mała - odparł.

Ona zaś tupnęła z irytacją.

\- Nie jestem mała!

\- Tak, tak - wywrócił oczami. Przez to pół roku zdarzył ją dobrze poznać i wiedział, że nie złości się na poważnie. Zazwyczaj była pogodna, a w jego otoczeniu okazywała skłonności do uszczypliwych uwag.

Miki zanucił coś pod nosem, ignorując dziewczynkę, która wciąż na niego narzekała. Polubił ją, musiał to przyznać. I właśnie dlatego tak ciężko było mu się pogodzić z losem, który był jej pisany. Może i już w tak młodym wieku poznała ciemne strony życia: handel niewolnikami i porwania, ale i tak wciąż jakaś jej część była niewinna. Zdawała się nie dostrzegać faktu, iż ucząc się walki, jest tak naprawdę uczona jednego: jak poprawnie zabić.

\---

Podchodziło to pod ironię, ale to właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi, był najbardziej zaskoczony całym zajściem. Gdy tylko posłyszał, co się stało, nie potrafił powstrzymać wyrzutów sumienia. Powinien tam być. Powinien znaleźć się w odpowiedniej chwili, w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie.

Ale go nie było.

Zabawne. Przecież tyle lat spędził na wędrówce bez celu. Nie przywiązywał się do ludzi, przestały interesować go czasy obecne. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie pozwalał sobie na to, by znów zaczęło mu na kimś zależeć. To dlatego przestał używać imion znajomych, przyjaciół.

Bał się. Bał się cierpienia, samotności. Dlatego też sam wybrał samotność i zaakceptował swój los. Przestał walczyć z niemożliwym.

Wiele lat minęło, odkąd ostatnio kogoś szczerze pokochał. Zbyt wiele lat minęło, odkąd uśmiechnął się z całego serca. Zbyt wiele lat minęło, odkąd był prawdziwie beztroski.

Przyzwyczaił się do tego. Przyzwyczaił się, ale czasami zastanawiał się, jaki czeka go los. W jakim celu wciąż żył, skoro nie potrafił zachować przy sobie tych, na których najbardziej mu zależało.

Był słaby. Był tak okropnie słaby.

A potem pojawiło się światło.

Początkowo nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. To było jak spełnienie snów, o których nie pozwalał sobie marzyć, gdyż zderzenie z rzeczywistością byłoby zbyt ciężkie. To było to, na co tyle lat czekał. Wciąż jednak musiał się przekonać, w jakim celu pojawiło się jego światło. Czy zniszczy świat, czy też go ocali? On tego nie wiedział.

Więc czekał. Obserwował, jak dorasta, dojrzewa. Czasami uśmiechał się do siebie, gdy widział podobieństwo do tego, którego twarzy mimo upływających lat nie zdołał zapomnieć.

A potem światło, jego światło znikło.

Gdy tylko posłyszał te plotki, ciężko mu było uwierzyć. Jego zimna, opanowana część mówiła, że to się często zdarza, że świat nie jest przyjemnym miejscem. I że jeśli to ta dziewczynka miała być tą, na którą tyle czekał, to że przecież nie zginie tak prosto.

Ale mimo tych myśli i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać żalu. Gdyby tylko przybył choć trochę wcześniej...

Teraz zaś znikła, została wywieziona daleko, daleko, a on nie był w stanie jej wyczuć, nawet jeśli się starał.

Śmieszne. Inne Smoki wyczuwał, ale jej nie?

Zaiste, śmieszne.

Równocześnie też wiedział, że nie pozostało mu nic innego niż czekać i zobaczyć, co przyniesie przyszłość.

Więc czekał. I czekał. I czekał.

\----

Samotny wędrowiec oparł się o drzewo ze zmęczenia. Który to już dzień podróżował? Kiedy ostatnio spał pod dachem? Kiedy ostatnio z kimś rozmawiał? Kiedy ostatnio jadł ciepły posiłek?

Nie pamiętał.

Jedno wiedział - musiał się udać do tego, który ponoć słyszał głosy bogów. On sam nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale a nóż ktoś został obdarzony tym błogosławieństwem, które tak łatwo mogło przerodzić się w przekleństwo.

Musiało minąć wiele lat, by zrozumiał, że odnalezienie tej dziewczynki - dziewczyny już teraz - nie będzie proste. Że jeśli naprawdę chce ją odnaleźć, to musi przestać czekać, a zacząć działać. Dlatego też wyruszył w drogę do tego kapłana, który równie dobrze mógł nie istnieć.

Miał ochotę wyśmiać samego siebie za wszystko. Za to, że tak długo czekał, że tyle się wahał, że...

Myśli wędrowca zatoczyły piękne kółko, by w końcu się zgubić.

Jeść.

W brzuchu zaburczało mu głośno, ale zmusił się do wykonania kolejnego kroku. I jeszcze jednego. I jeszcze jednego. I jeszcze.

To był głupi pomysł, podróżować bez wytchnienia tyle czasu. Skoro tak długo czekał, to nie musiał się teraz spieszyć, prawda? Ale czuł, że tym razem nie może zawieść. Że tym razem musi ją odnaleźć, tą małą księżniczkę, która nie była już taka mała.

Jakie to śmieszne. Jakie to żałosne.

Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, akurat to jemu powinno być wszystko jedno.

Krok do przodu.

To on ją porzucił, to on zdecydował się nie reagować. Kogo on próbował zgrywać, bohatera? Nie był nikim takim. Nikogo nie potrafił obronić.

Krok w przód.

Wędrowiec zachwiał się, a następnie opadł na ziemię.

\----

Jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy, czuł, że znajduje się w jakim domu. Przez chwilę wróciły do niego niechciane wspomnienia z przeszłości. Tak właśnie Ją poznał. To Ona go ocaliła, nawet jeśli sama miała tak niewiele.

Przechylił głowę w bok, pozbywając się uporczywych wspomnień. Co by mu dało pogrążenie się w smutku? Przecież nie cofnie czasu.

\- Jak się czujesz? - rozległ się obok niego łagodny głos. Wędrowiec usiadł, a następnie spojrzał na mówiącego. Był to mężczyzna, który siedział obok niego, a jego oczy ukryte były za gęstą, złotą grzywką. Uśmiechał się delikatnie.

Wędrowiec odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Chyba znalazł kapłana. Nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak sądził, ale wiedział to. Ten lichy, spokojny i niewyróżniający się w tłumie mężczyzna był kapłanem, który niegdyś posiadał niemałą władzę w Kouce.

\- Zeno czuje się już dobrze - zaśmiał się blondwłosy wędrowiec.

Bowiem teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej.

Zza kapłana wyjrzała niższa postać o dziewczęcej urodzie. Był to jednakże chłopak, który patrzył teraz na Zeno z dozą dezaprobaty. Zapewnie nie podobał się mu jego podniszczony ubiór, ale zauważył medalion zawieszony tuż przy uchu wędrowca. Musiał domyślić się, że nie jest byle kim... Tak przynajmniej zgadywał Zeno.

Uśmiech wędrowca powiększył się, zanim chłopiec wypowiedział choć jedno słowo.

Choć jeszcze nic tak naprawdę nie zaczęło się dziać, Żółty Smok czuł, że już dłużej nie może pozwalać sobie na bezczynność.

Chłopiec patrzył na Zeno.

Zeno patrzył na chłopca.

Przez pewien czas oboje w milczeniu wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Zeno przechylił głowę na jedną, a następnie na drugą stronę.

\- Ty - odezwał się chłopiec, zmuszając kapłana, który go uratował, by się cofnął. Palec wskazujący dziecka przeniósł się na Zeno, zupełnie jakby go o coś oskarżał. Sam chłopiec mógł mieć około dwunastu lat. Co takie dziecko robiło w obecności kapłana? Nie wyglądało na jego służącego - to raczej mężczyzna zdawał się pełnić w tym małym mieszkanku mniej ważną rolę.

Wędrowiec beztrosko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i splótł nogi.

\- Coś nie tak z Zeno? - spytał, jakby naprawdę się przejmując tą kwestią.

\- Ty! - powtórzyło dziecko, a w jego oczach zalśniło coś na kształt niezadowolenia. - Czy ty masz pojęcia, ile problemów nam przysporzyłeś?

Żółty Smok zamrugał oczami, raz, krótko.

\- Jeśli Zeno w jakiś sposób... - zaczął, ale nie dane było mu skończyć.

\- O czym ty sobie myślałeś, spacerując w takim stanie po lesie? - chłopiec naprzeciwko niego wydawał się być naprawdę tym faktem wzburzony. - Mogłeś się zabić! Gdyby nie my, to pewnie już by cię tu nie było! Co ty sobie w ogóle...?

Dłoń kapłana opadła na ramię dziecka.

\- Spokojnie, Yun, spokojnie - głos mężczyzny był łagodny, ale równocześnie naznaczony swego rodzaju smutnym zrozumieniem. - To jest nasz gość. Nie możesz go od razu przestraszyć.

\- Gość czy nie gość, pewne rzeczy powinien zrozumieć! - tamten nie przejął się słowami kapłana. Zamiast tego ponownie zwrócił się do wędrowca: - A ty, nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać! W twoim stanie...!

Starania te przyniosły wręcz przeciwny skutek: nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, uratowany przez nich chłopak już był na nogach, kucając przy rozłożonych nieopodal talerzach. Ciężko byłoby je właściwie nazwać talerzami - w niczym nie przypominały one naczyń, w jakich jadały klasy średnie czy wyższe. Nic dziwnego jednak, skoro kapłan i chłopiec mieszkali w takich warunkach - w dość dużym odosobnieniu od reszty świata - nie mogli mieć więc takich samych przyrządów, jak inni. Zeno jednak wiedział, że gdzieś w pobliżu musi istnieć jakaś wioska bądź osada - był w stanie wyczuć specyficzną woń ziół unoszącą się w powietrzu. Z tego, co wędrowiec wiedział, zioła te nie występowały w okolicy, jeden z tej dwójki więc musiał albo udać się w podróż, albo je kupić, sprowadzane z daleka. Oczywiście, mogło zostać im to też podarowane przez kogoś... Ale patrząc po ilości woreczków, ułożonych w równym rzędzie pod ścianą, raczej były one często używane.

Zeno skończył zastanawiać się nad ziołami - to przecież nie było teraz ważne - i zamiast tego spokojnie spróbował posiłku, który był tam wyłożony.

\- Co ty robisz? - zachłysnął się Yun. - To nie twoje!

Zajęty przeżuwaniem chłopak nie miał jak odpowiedzieć.

\- I jak? Smakuje? - uratował go od reakcji kapłan, nie przejmując się całą sytuacją. - Yun jest naprawdę dobrym kucharzem, czyż nie?

Zeno niemal głową, przełknął, po czym westchnął z ulgą.

\- Zeno był naprawdę głodny - oznajmił. - To pewnie dlatego Zeno zemdlał podczas swojej podróży.

\- A czy Zeno potrafi o siebie zadbać? - wtrącił się Yun, zakładając ręce na ramiona. Oj, chłopak chyba nie polubił przybysza. Mimo tego nie zareagował, gdy Zeno sięgnął po kolejną porcję jedzenia, zaczynając radosną konsumpcję.

Bycie nieśmiertelnym Smokiem wcale nie było takie zabawne, jakby mogło się zdawać. Niby posiadało się wieczną młodość oraz mogło się robić tak wiele rzeczy... Z drugiej strony, takie błahe rzeczy jak głód mogły naprawdę popsuć komuś humor.

A gdy Zeno był głodny, nie miał w zwyczaju przejmować się innymi sprawami.

\- Hej, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - po głosie Yuna można było poznać, iż chłopiec szykuje się do przeprowadzenia monologu. I że jak już zacznie, raczej szybko nie skończy. - Skoro jesteś taki głodny, dlaczego o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałeś? Wiesz, jak bardzo jest to szkodliwe dla organizmu? Wiesz, jak negatywny ma to na ciebie wpływ?

Zeno przestał słuchać go po paru pierwszych słowach. Po trochu dlatego, że reprymenda od tak młodej osoby go lekko rozśmieszała, ale w gruncie rzeczy po prostu dlatego, że wolał zająć się jedzeniem. Jednak człowiekowi potrzebne były w życiu jakieś radości. Nawet taka mała, zdawałoby się, błaha rzecz, a tak wiele mogła zmienić.

Jeszcze zanim Zeno zdążył skończyć posiłek, chłopiec spojrzał na kapłana. Dziecko i mężczyzna wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia (choć akurat w przypadku starszego z tej dwójki ciężko było stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście spogląda w stronę młodszego z powodu długiej, gęstej grzywki), a potem chłopiec niechętnie wymruczał kilka słów o tym, że idzie załatwić jakieś ważne sprawy. Na pożegnanie uraczył Zeno przemyśleniami, co sądzi o jego stanie mentalnym, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie .

Żółty Smok dokończył posiłek w ciszy, mając za towarzysza kapłana, który właściwie kapłanem już nie był.

\- Więc - zaczął po chwili mężczyzna, poważniejąc lekko. - Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Zeno odłożył talerz na bok i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie kapłanowi. Nie poznał jego imienia - zresztą nie zależało mu na tym. Już od dawna przestało to mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Osobnik stojący naprzeciwko niego, zdający się być całkowicie zdominowany przez młodszego od niego chłopca, teraz zdawał się być zgoła zupełnie inny. Spod gęstej grzywki przenikliwie zerkały bystre oczy, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby widziały każdą prawdę i kłamstwo.

Żółty Smok nie odpowiedział, skupiając wzrok na otoczeniu mężczyzny.

Kapłan czekał spokojnie na odpowiedź, nie spiesząc się.

\- Możesz zostać tu tak długo, jak chcesz - zaproponował. - Ale nie sądzę, by to było coś, co teraz chciałbyś zrobić.

Wędrowiec skinął lekko głową. Tak, tamten miał rację.

\- Zeno słyszał, że potrafisz słyszeć głos bogów - odezwał się miast udzieliś odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. - Czy to prawda?

Domyślał się, że tak. Domyślał się tego - tak właśnie mówił mu jego instynkt, a on nauczył się mu ufać. Ale czasami jego przeczucie zawodziło. Tak już po prostu bywało i nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić.

\- A i owszem - odparł lekko mężczyzna. - Szukasz kogoś, czyż nie?

Zeno zawahał się, nim udzielił odpowiedzi. Szukać... Czy naprawdę to, co robił, można było nazwać "szukaniem"? Czy naprawdę miał jakiś cel?

Ostatecznie jednak skinął głową.

\- Tak - potwierdził. - I Zeno chce, byś mu powiedział, gdzie może da osobę znaleźć.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdzieś daleko, daleko, po drugiej stronie granicy państw, pewna czerwonowłosa dziewczyna nie była świadoma, iż ktoś się za nią rozgląda, ktoś jej szuka. A nawet, gdyby była, zapewnie nie byłaby tym zainteresowana.

Teraz bowiem jej oczy patrzyły ze wściekłością na pobojowisko, którym jeszcze niedawno było jej miejscem do spania.

\- Kto - zaczęła, a jej głos sprawił, że jedna z osób, która stała zbyt blisko jej, skorzystała z pierwszej lepszej wymówki, by się ulotnić - odpowiada za to?

Nie krzyczała, ale być może to właśnie było w tym wszystkim najstraszniejsze. Choć dziewczyna nie była najbardziej obawianą się wojowniczką w drużynie - powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jej umiejętności cały czas były przeciętne - jakimś dziwnym trafem zdołała przekonać do siebie tych najbardziej poważanych. A to dawało jej władzę, choć wciąż pozornie była tylko niewolnicą.

\- O co ta cała afera? - do pokoju wkroczył młody chłopak, ziewając głośno. Jeden rzut okiem wystarczył mu, by wszystko zrozumiał. Pokój, który przydzielono trzem kobietom z nich drużyny, w tym czerwonowłosej, teraz wygladał jak po przejściu tornada.

Sam fakt, że byli w stanie spać pod dachem był warty podkreślenia. Ponieważ ich zawód wymagał przebywania w ruchu, każdy dzień, gdy spali we wnętrzu pomieszczenia, stawał się małym światem. Aktualnie przebywali w niewielkiej, jedynej gospodzie znajdującej się w maleńkim miasteczku. Gdzie zmierzali - to wiedziała tylko ich pani kapitan. A jeśli ona o czymś nie chciała im powiedzieć, to nie mówiła.

\- Ah - nowoprzybyły jęknął, gdy czerwone oczy dziewczyny skierowały się w jego stronę. Była od niego niższa, a długi, czarny płaszcz zasłaniał prawie całe jej ciało. To była ta z rzeczy, która tak bardzo była dla niej charakterystyczna: aby jak niecodziennie jaskrawe włosy nie przyciągały niepotrzebnej uwagi, dziewczyna po prostu zakrywała je, odmawiając ścięcia. Teraz, gdy nie miała na siebie zarzuconego kaptura, chłopak mógł zobaczyć, że dziś jego zezłoszczona towarzyszka ma związane włosy. - Oczywiście, że jak się coś dzieje, to to musisz być ty, Najiki.

Słysząc to, dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Masz coś do mnie? - spytała zaczepliwie. Teatralnym gestem wskazała na pokój. - Nie ma mnie parę godzin i już nie sposób się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć!

\- Czepiasz się - zbył jej pretensje. - Chodź. Dobrze się składa, że tu jesteś. Szukałem cię.

Chcąc nie chcąc, w jej oczach pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała, podchodząc do niego. Spojrzała na jedynego ostałego się gapia i z radosnym uśmiechem rozkazała: - Posprzątaj to, bym jak wrócę, nie musiała się złościć.

Nje czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi - z owym nieszczęśnikiem w środku.

\- On cię chyba nie polubi - wymamrotał chłopak, który przyszedł po nią.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- I co z tego? Ja nie lubię jego, on mnie.

Odwróciła się do przybyłego.

\- Więc, czego chcesz, Miki? - burknęła, niezbyt zadowolona z jego obecności. - Mówiłeś, że mnie szukasz.

Tamten jedynie się wyszczerzył i złapał ją pod ramię.

\- Chodź, księżniczko - tylko on jeden z całej gromady tak na nią wolał. - Pani kapitan ma jakieś niesamowicie ważne sprawy, które koniecznie muszą zostać załatwione w twojej obecności.

Prychnęła, zarzucając kaptur na głowę.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała.

\- Jakbym wiedział, to bym ci powiedział. A skoro sam nie wiem, to nie mogę ci powiedzieć - odparł, prowadząc ją korytarzem. Gospoda nie była zbyt duża, stąd też już po kilku minutach stali przed niepozornymi drzwiami.

\- Wejść - rozległ się zimny, władczy głos.

Oboje wykonali pomieszczenie, pobieżnie omiatając nieciekawe pomieszczenie. W samym centrum pokoju, na dość starym biurku, siedziała kobieta. Jedną nogę założyła na drugą, a w dłoni trzymała podłużna fajkę. Był to jej nałóg, tak bardzo nielicytujący się z jej godnością. Nie potrafiła jednak przestać, nawet, jakby chciała.

\- Zamknijcie drzwi - poleciła.

Miki pospiesznie wykonał polecenie. Obawiał się jej, tej niepozornej kobiety.

\- Ale to śliczne - dobiegł go głos jego młodszej towarzyszki, która nachylała się nad jedną jedyną rzeźbą w pokoju.

\- Najiki! - syknął, próbując przywołać ją do porządku. Niemal spodziewał się wrzasku ich pani kapitan, która nie była znana z cierpliwości.

Ale na twarzy kobiety pojawił się uśmiech.

\- No nie? - odezwała się, wypuszczając w powietrze chmarę dymu. - Jedyna rzecz, która mi się tutaj podoba.

Obie wymieniły między sobą uśmiechy, aż w końcu spoważniały.

\- Chciałaś mnie widzieć - czerwonowłosa wyprostowała się.

\- Owszem - potwierdziła tamta. - Mam dla waszej dwójki zlecenie.

To zabrzmiało ciekawie. Wezwani spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tylko my dwoje? - jęknął Miki.

\- Tylko.

\- Ale ona się zabije, jak nie będzie miała wokół nikogo innego! - zaczął protestować.

\- Dam sobie radę! - wtrąciła się Najiki.

\- Tak? A masz pojęcie, ile razy trzeba było cię ratować? Ty potrzebujesz nieustannej obecności kawalerii!

\- Dzieci, zamknijcie się na chwilę i posłuchajcie mnie - przerwała im kłótnie kapitan.

\- Tak jest - zasalutował leniwie chłopak. Dziewczyna jedynie prychnęła, ostentacyjnie odwracając od niego spojrzenie.

\- Słyszeliście o tym, co ostatnio się wydarzyło w królestwie Kouka?

Czerwonowłosy zamarła.

\- Co się stało? - spytała, nieco ciszej, niż powinna.

\- Król Il nie żyje - oznajmiła kobieta. - Władzę przejął jego bratanek, całkiem ogarnięty. Ale chłopak jest młody, a królestwo problemów ma wiele...

Ziewnęła, a następnie się przeciągnęła.

\- Nas to niewiele obchodzi, ale niektóre osoby tak. Jakiś czas temu zwrócili się do nas...

\- Król Il nie żyje? - przerwała jej Najiki, nieco bledsza niż zwykle. - Jak to się stało?

\- Ludzie umierają na co dzień, głupia - parsknęła kapitan. - Masz jeszcze jakieś oczywiste pytania?

Dziewczyna oparła się o drzwi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i zamykając oczy.

\- Kouka jest moją ojczyzną, to oczywiste, że...

\- Mnie to nic nie obchodzi - przerwała jej tamta. - Grunt, że jest martwy, gryzie ziemię, koniec z nim, kaput? Chyba był chory. A może to nie on? Cholera wie, co go wzięło. Może nawet ktoś się wkurzył na jego beznadziejne rządy i uciął jego tłustą szyję? A bo ja wiem? Miki, Najiki. Udacie się do księstwa Xin i zrobicie dla nas mały zwiad. Nowy król Kouki chciał się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda tam sytuacja. A może nawet nie on? Ktoś inny? Nie pamiętam kto. Ktoś z Kouki nas o to prosił. Podobno są tam, w tym całym Xin, jakieś dwie władczynie czy coś w tym stylu... Nie mam pojęcia, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale za to nam płacą. Macie się po prostu dowiedzieć, kto tam rządzi, powysyłać imiona, nazwiska i inne dyrdymały... Wiecie, tego typu bzdury.

\- A dlaczego my? - wyjęczał Miki, a następnie wskazał na swą towarzyszkę. - Ona się za bardzo rzuca w oczy.

\- Właśnie dlatego. Księżniczka Kouren lubi różne dziwadła. Może ją zainteresujecie na tyle, że wkręcicie się w jej otoczenie. A ty będziesz pilnować naszej słodkiej Najiki. Nie chcemy, by się nam zgubiła, czyż nie? To chyba nie jest aż tak trudne? Jak sądzisz, czemu biorę waszą dwójkę, a nie kogoś innego? Ja nigdy nie robię nic bez potrzeby.

\- A mówiła, że nic nie wie o tym kraju - wymamrotał chłopak.

\- Czy to wszystko? - w ich rozmowę wdarł się głos Najiki.

\- W gruncie rzeczy tak, ale...

\- W takim razie, Miki, przyjdź do mnie, jak będziesz znał szczegóły. Muszę do toalety.

Nim którekolwiek zdążyło z nich zareagować, dziewczyna prędko opuściła pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopadła toalety i schowała się w środku. Dopiero tam pozwoliła, by zdradliwe łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Jakaś jej część nie rozumiała, dlaczego płacze za kimś, kogo nie widziała dziesięć długich lat.

Ale przecież, czy to aż tak wiele, chcieć się spotkać z osobą, którą kochało się tak mocno?

\---

Koronacja odbyła się szybko. Być może nawet zbyt szybko, przemknęło przez myśl Hakowi, gdy jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę nowego króla.

Soo Won. Jego przyjaciel, władca, rywal.

Powiedzieć, że Hak się nie spodziewał, że to Soo Won zostanie królem, byłoby kłamstwem. Ale młody generał nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to nadejdzie tak szybko.

Tak, być może za szybko.

Hak oparł brodę na ręce, wpatrując się w odzianego w uroczyste szaty przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie skończyły się ceremonie pogrzebowe, a już mieli nowego władcę. Jak mówią - umarł król, niech żyje król.

Po chwili namysłu chłopak zdecydował się podejść do Soo Wona, który właśnie kończył rozmawiać z przedstawicielami klanów. Na ustach blondyna jak zawsze czaił się uśmiech. Tak łatwo byłoby się nabrać na tą maskę, którą na siebie zakładał. Tak łatwo byłoby uwierzyć, że nowy władca jest łagodny, nieśmiały, spokojny oraz nastawiony do każdego pokojowo. Tak łatwo było znaleźć podobieństwo między nim, a tego stryjem, świętej pamięci królem Ilem.

\- Widzę, że zdobywanie sojuszników coś ci nie idzie, Soo Won - odezwał się Hak, stając obok przyjaciela.

Młody król odwrócił się niespiesznie. Mogli rozmawiać spokojnie - choć znajdowali się w pałacu, straż nie miała odwagi posłuchiwać ich rozmów. W końcu nie byli byle kim.

\- Początki zawsze są ciężkie, ale dam sobie radę - odparł jedynie Soo Won.

Hak zacisnął lekko palce na włóczni, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. Był wojownikiem, musiał być gotowy do walki w każdym momencie.

Oczywiście, że Soo Won powiedział coś takiego. W końcu chłopak zawsze doszukiwał się we wszystkim pozytywów.

\- Ciekawy jestem, czy powiesz mi to samo za kilka miesięcy, króliku - wymamrotał Hak pod nosem.

Soo Won zamrugał oczami.

\- Króliku? - niestety, dosłyszał końcówkę.

\- Nieważne - Hak nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że tak właśnie powiedział o nim jeden z generałów. Tak właśnie był postrzegany Soo Won - jako słaby, zbyt łagodny król. Ale zapewnie wszystko się prędzej czy później zmieni, gdy jego charakter wyjdzie na jaw.

\- Więc? - Soo Won postanowił zmienić temat. - Z czym dzisiaj do mnie przybywasz?

\- A to potrzebuję powodu, by z tobą porozmawiać?

Blondyn wzruszył leniwie ramionami.

\- Kto wie? - rzucił. Od czasu zniknięcia młodej księżniczki Yony to Soo Won stał się następcą tronu. Część osób jawno twierdziła, że to zniewaga, że księżniczka cały czas może żyć i że należy ją odnaleźć; jeszcze inni uważali, że jej starszy kuzyn jest o wiele lepszym wyborem.

Teraz było już za późno, gdyby dziewczyna miała się odnaleźć. Kouka miała już swojego nowego króla.

A Hak... Hak nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jego zadaniem była ochrona Kouki oraz rodziny królewskiej. Mógł być generałem, ale do polityki wolał się nie mieszać.

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz wyjechać? - głos Soo Wona przerwał myśli Haka. - Gdzie tym razem?

Chłopak uniósł z zaskoczeniem wzrok na przyjaciela.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że o to właśnie cię zapytam?

Soo Won uśmiechnął się radośnie, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne, poważne.

\- Zawsze, gdy robisz minę, jakbyś miał zamordować wszystkich w promieniu kilku kilometrów, to jest to jasny znak, że niedługo opuścisz stolicę.

\- Nie robię żadnej takiej miny! - zirytował się Hak.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że robisz. Popatrz, nawet strażnicy nie chcą z tobą rozmawiać.

\- To dlatego, że rozmawiam teraz z tobą! - Hak westchnął. Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiał, dlaczego nadal przyjaźnił się z Soo Wonem. Chłopak bywał niemożliwy.

\- Ale - młody król Kouki nachylił się do niego - nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

I tu był problem. Ponieważ Hak nie miał pojęcia, gdzie chciał się udać.

Wiedział jedno - że choć powinien przebywać w pałacu, wspierać nowego władcę, nie był w stanie. Stolica dusiła go, drażniła. Nie mógł przebywać w niej zbyt długo.

\- Ja... - zaczął. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. Jakie kłamstwo mógłby mu wcisnąć? - Udam się zbadać granicę. Dotarły do mnie niepokojące raporty o tym, że jest naruszana.

\- Którą granicę? - spytał spokojnie Soo Won.

I znowu. Co miał na to odpowiedzieć?

\- Którąkolwiek. Być może wszystkie.

\---

Pałac był ogromny. Najiki mogła tylko przyglądać mu się z szacunkiem. Fakt, to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widziała pałac - wszak mieszkała w zamku przez pierwsze lata swojego życia - ale to już było tak dawno... Tak dawno i tak łatwo byłoby udawać, że to był tylko sen.

\- Zamknij usta, bo ktoś cię zauważy - mruknął Miki, stojący obok niej.

\- Sam się lepiej zamknij - odwarknęła.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, to przecież ja jestem tutaj od gadania. Zapomniałaś, skarbie? Przywitamy się, porozmawiamy troszkę z cudowną księżniczką, a potem...

\- Potem to ty przestaniesz pleć trzy po trzy - przerwała mu Najiki, łapiąc za rąbek swojego kaptura. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, by ukrywać swoje włosy. Głównie dlatego, że nie ufała ludziom, w których towarzystwie przebywała. Gdyby ktoś domyślił się, kim jest... Albo użyliby jej jako zakładniczki, by wymusić na jej ojcu, albo... Nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, co niektórzy mogliby zrobić z dziewczynką, którą kiedyś była.

\- Kochana, ja plotę trzy po trzy? - oburzył się Miki. - Przecież ja...

\- Miki. Proszę. Daj mi chwilę spokoju. Opanuj się. Czy minuta spędzona bez twojej jakże uspakajającej obecności jest aż tak rzadkim darem?

Chłopak zamrugał oczami.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co to zdanie ma wspólnego z naszą rozmową.

\- Wszystko. Chodźmy już - dziewczyna przystąpiła z nogi na nogę z niecierpliwością.

Miki zerknął na nią kątem oka.

\- Powiedz mi, kto jest liderem tej grupy, ja czy ty?

\---

Pierwszego dnia nie udało im się spotkać z księżniczką Kouren. Najiki nie była tym zaskoczona - jakby nie patrzeć, była to władczyni Xin. A oni byli tylko prostymi najemnikami, kimś, do kogo nie przyznałby się żaden szanujący się król.

I tak właśnie Najiki i Miki skończyli w niewielkiej gospodzie gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta. Zamierzali omówić plany dalszego działania oraz tego, jak mogliby sprawić, by zostali dopuszczeni przed oblicze księżniczki.

A przynajmniej to właśnie zamierzał Miki.

Najiki miała swoje własne plany. Plany, które snuła już od pewnego czasu, a do których realizacji potrzebna jej była tylko okazja. Ta zaś właśnie się pojawiła tuż przed jej oczyma, a ona musiałaby być idiotką, gdyby miała z niej nie skorzystać.

Kiedy była mała, nie raz i nie dwa próbowała uciec od swoich prześladowców. Jednakże efekt zawsze był taki sam: zostawała złapana, a następnie dotkliwie i boleśnie ukarana. Po jakimś czasie przestała próbować.

Przez te długie dziesięć lat zdołała sobie wmówić, że się poddała. Że już nigdy nie wróci tam, skąd pochodziła. Że została złamana, że stała się tym, za kogo chciała ją uważać pani kapitan: za broń, którą można napuścić na wrogów.

Ale teraz, gdy znalazła się w obcym państwie, w nieznanym jej mieście, tylko z Mikim u boku, Najiki zrozumiała, że sama nie wierzyła w to, co chciała sobie wmówić.

W dodatku teraz tak wiele się zmieniło.

Król Il nie żył. Władzę w Kouce przejął ktoś inny.

Nikt tam nie potrzebował księżniczki, która zniknęła tyle lat temu.

A to też oznaczało, że mało kto by się interesował czerwonowłosą dziewczyną, gdyby ta nagle pojawiła się w kraju.

\---

\- Ej

\- No co? - Miki, rozwalony na łóżku w pokoju, który wynajęli, otworzył jedno oko.

\- Miiiki...

Chłopak podniósł głowę gwałtownie. Rozpoznawał ten ton, który nigdy nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

\- Kurwa, nie! - zaklął.

\- Nie przeklinaj w towrzystwie kobiet! - obruszyła się Najiki. - Moje delikatne serce może tego nie wytrzymać!

\- Walić serca i nie-serca, kurwa, nie, nie zgadzam się.

Po twarzy dziewczyny przemknął wyraz podirytowania. Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś przy niej przeklinał. A tym bardzoej nienawidziła, gdy ktoś robił to celowo - tak, jak właśnie teraz Miki.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, o co chcę poprosić.

\- No i doskonale. Tak ma pozostać - stwierdziwszy, że to powinno wystarczyć za odpowiedź, Miki obrócił się na drugi bok i przykrył głowę poduszką.

Najiki zazgrzytała zębami.

\- Miki. Posłuchaj mnie trochę. Chcę ci coś zaproponować.

\- Nie słucham cię, idę spać, dobranoc.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. To był wystarczający znak, by była w stanie rozpoznać, że chłopak był jednak choć trochę zainteresowany tym, co chciała mu przekazać. Po prostu wolał udawać, że tak nie jest.

\- Miiiki...

\- Nie słucham cię, la la la, nie słucham coś wcale, a wcale, la la la la la.

Ale z niego dzieciak...

Dziewczyna westchnęła w duchu i usiadła na swoim łóżku. Skrzyżowała nogi. Milczała przez chwilę.

\- Tak sobie myślałam, że skoro już jesteśmy poza głównym obozem...

\- Mhm...

\- ...i że skoro pani kapitan nie może nas zganić za wylegiwanie się podczas służby...

Miki powoli ściągnął poduszkę z głowy.

\- ...i że skoro jesteśmy gdzieś, gdzie nas nikt nie zna...

Leżący chłopak niepewnie uniósł jedną powiekę.

\- ...i że skoro jesteśmy w miejscu, w którym oboje jesteśmy po raz pierwszy w życiu...

Nie dokończyła. Poczekała, aż Miki westchnie głośno i odwróci się do niej.

\- Dobra, mów, co zamierzasz, Na-chan.

Posłała mu najniewinniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów.

\- Nie sądzisz, że wypadałoby to jakoś uczcić?


	4. Chapter 4

Gospoda była dość mocno zatłoczona. Zbliżał się wieczór, niedawno robotnikom zostały wypłacone dniówki, muzycy przygrywali wesoło, a piwo było przednie.

\- Napij się jeszcze, Na-chan! - zawołał Miki, wyciągając w jej stronę kufel. W normalnych okolicznościach chłopak w życiu nie odważyłby się na picie. W godzinach pracy czy po niej.

Dziewczyna nie wahała się przed przyjęciem tej propozycji.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, po czym sama zamoczyła wargi w napoju. Wiedziała, że musi uważać, bowiem gdyby tylko się upiła, wszystkie jej plany diabli wezmą.

Odstawiła kufel na stół, odchyliła się trochę na krześle, przyglądając się swojemu znajomemu.

Teraz będzie musiała tylko poczekać odpowiednią ilość czasu.

\---

Do pokoju w gospodzie wrócili po północy. Miki wymamrotał coś o potrzebie długiego snu i zwalił się na łóżko.

Najiki przez jakiś czas siedziała w bezruchu, wpatrując się w chłopaka, który powoli zasypiał. Jego pierś zaczynała poruszać się coraz bardziej rytmicznie, aż czerwonowłosa musiała się uszczypnąć, byle tylko przypadkiem nie zasnąć.

Na swoim łóżku Najiki przyciągnęła kolana do brzucha, czując, jak narasta w niej niepewność. Niby czekała na taką okazję tak długo... Ale teraz, gdy przyszło co do czego, zawahała się.

Zacisnęła usta. Myślenie nic nie pomoże.

Zerknęła na śpiącego chłopaka, a następnie na komodę, w której schowane były ich oszczędności na drogę. Pieniądze się przydadzą. Nie wystarczą na długo, ale grunt, by w te pierwsze dni oddalić się jak najdalej. Miki będzie wściekły, gdy się zorientuje, że dziewczyny nie ma.

Najiki uśmiechnęła się lekko. A niech będzie wściekły. Może i Miki był jedną z tych osób, które były dla niej milsze i traktowały jak równą sobie, ale dziewczyna nie mogła na niego liczyć w tej jednej kwestii. Lojalność Mikiego spoczywała przy jednej osobie i Najiki nią nie była. Chłopak nie zawahałby się jej zdradzić, gdyby dostał taki rozkaz.

_No właśnie. On nigdy nie był twoim prawdziwym sojusznikiem._

__

I nigdy nim nie będzie.

__

Najiki wstała, wyciągnęła niewielki sztylet, który nosiła przypięty do paska i uderzyła raz, pewnie jego głowicą w głowę leżącego chłopaka. W normalnych okolicznościach Miki zauważyłby ten cios z łatwością, ale teraz jego zmysły były lekko przytępione.

Nie chciała go zabijać. Ba, pewnie by nie potrafiła.

Ale po prostu potrzebowała, by Miki poleżał sobie trochę dłużej. A gdyby chłopak tylko spał, łatwo mógłby się obudzić.

A tego by chyba nie chciała, czyż nie?

Najiki przykucnęła przy torbie chłopaka. Poszperała w niej trochę, przepakowała potrzebne na podróż rzeczy do siebie, zajęła się prędko ostatnimi przygotowaniami dotyczącymi pożegnalnego prezentu, który chciałaby podarować chłopakowi, założyła plecak przez ramię i wyszła z pokoju.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Nikt nie powiedział, że ma ułatwiać chłopakowi zadanie.

Przytrzymała kaptur na głowie, wychodząc na ulicę i przyspieszyła kroku. Gdy nastanie świt, nie może być po niej ani śladu.

\---

Miki obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy.

Jęknął.

\- Na-chan, podaj mi wody - wycharczał.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Otworzył oczy, po czym obrócił się na bok.

A przynajmniej taki miał zamiar, bowiem jego ręce skrępowane były liną, która przywiązana była do łóżka. Albo do czegokolwiek innego, chłopakowi nie chciało się tego oceniać.

Doskonale poznawał tę linę. Wszak to była jego lina. Z jego plecaka.

Miki podniósł lekko głowę, by rozejrzeć się po pokoju.

Pusto.

Jedynie na komodzie, w pewnej odległości leżał samotny sztylet.

Chłopak westchnął. Oczywiście, nogi miał wolne. Gdyby się trochę powyginał, byłby w stanie dosięgnąć sztyletu. A gdyby tylko złapał go w dłoń, uwolnienie się byłoby tylko kwestią czasu.

Mógł też zacząć wrzeszczeć i liczyć, że ktoś mu pomoże.

Miki raz jeszcze westchnął, tym razem ciężej. Nie było mowy, by ktoś go zobaczył w tym stanie. Pal licho, że byłaby to obca osoba, Miki nie był gotowy na te uśmieszki pełne rozbawienia i pogardy.

Chłopak zerknął na komodę.

Szykowało się kilka dobrych godzin zabawy.

Oczywiście, zajmie się tym, jak tylko przestanie mieć wrażenie, że zaraz mu eksploduje głowa.

\- Jak znajdę, to zamorduję tę dziwkę - wymamrotał Miki, zamykając oczy.

\---

Najiki zaś, nieświadoma złości swojego byłego towarzysza (albo świadoma i z radością to ignorująca) przemierzała otaczające stolicę lasy. Szła już dobre kilka godzin, ale nie miała zamiaru się zatrzymać, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nie upewni się, że jest już odpowiednio daleko.

Nie odważyła się wynająć woźnicy, który by ją przewiózł kawałek. Raz, że nie chciała marnować pieniędzy. Dwa, że nie chciała zostawiać więcej śladów, niż to było potrzebne. Jak tylko Miki zorientuje się, że nie ma jej w mieście, wyśle gońca do pani kapitan. A ta nie miała w zwyczaju dzielić się swoją własnością. Najiki czuła, że najbliższe tygodnie nie będą zbyt przyjemne. Pani kapitan w ostateczności skłonna była poruszyć niebo i ziemię, by odzyskać to, co - jak myślała - należało się jej.

Mają taką oto pozytywną perspektywę, Najiki była rada oddalić się jak najszybciej to było możliwe i jak najmniej zauważalnie.

I dlatego właśnie miała zamiar nie zatrzymywać się na zbyt długo.

I z całą pewnością nie wdawać się w rozmowy z nieznajomymi.

Ale cóż miała poradzić, gdy była obserwowana?

Westchnęła ciężko i zatrzymała się. Rzuciła plecak na ziemię, by mieć większą swobodę ruchów.

\- Mógłbyś się pokazać? - spytała.

Oczywiście, odpowiedzi nie otrzymała.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś. Nie musisz się chować. Jeśli jesteś przyjacielem, to nic ci nie zrobię.

\- Niech panienka ściągnie kaptur - po chwili rozległ się cichy głos. Najiki zwróciła się w jego stronę. Głos dobiegał ze strony koron drzew, zupełnie jakby owy ktoś nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, niż wspinanie się.

Dziewczyna podniosła dłonie, chwytając za rąbek kaptura.

Nie powinna tego robić. To mógł być ktoś, kto ją znał, choćby z widzenia. A nawet, jakby nie, to ten ktoś mógłby kierować się do stolicy. A tam mógłby czysto teoretycznie spotkać się z Mikim i wskazać mu, gdzie widział dziewczynę o czerwonych włosach.

Już nie pierwszy raz Najiki doszła do wniosku, że powinna po prostu przefarbować swoje włosy.

\- Zrobię to, jeśli się pokażesz.

Nieznajomy ktoś wahał się nie za długo. Już po chwili Najiki mogła dostrzec, jak liście pobliskich drzew poruszają się.

A potem jedna z gałęzi złamała się z trzaskiem i nieznajomy ktoś upadł na ziemię. I nie był to upadek pełen gracji. Nie, z całą pewnością nie. Najiki zamrugała oczami ze zdziwieniem.

To był chłopak, właściwie jeszcze chłopiec o złotych, nieco pokołtunionych włosach. Jego ubranie także nie znajdowało się w najlepszym stanie.

Najiki odrzuciła kaptur, zdumiona. Takiego widoku to się nie spodziewała. Była przekonana, że natrafi na wojownika bądź zbójcę, którego celem będzie jej życie bądź cnota.

A tymczasem przed jej oczyma znalazł się taki oto przedstawiciel nędzy i rozpaczy.

\- Kim ty...? - zaczęła, cofając się o krok. 

Błąd.

Chłopca już nie było. Jeszcze chwilę temu leżał, zdawałoby się, bezwładnie, na ziemi, teraz zaś... Najiki wzdrygnęła się. Teraz nieznajomy nachylał się nad plecakiem dziewczyny, jakby czegoś szukając. Sądząc po burczeniu jego brzucha, zapewnie było tym czymś jedzenie.

Najiki wrzasnęła, wyrywając plecak z rąk nieznajomego.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyknęła. - To moje! Zostaw!

Chłopiec usiadł na ziemi, skrzyżował nogi i spojrzał na nią. Podniósł ręce w uspakajającym geście.

\- Niech panienka się upokoi...

\- Nie będę się uspokajać! - przerwała mu, zbulwersowana. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Zeno? Zeno to Zeno.

Najiki zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Zeno? - powtórzyła. Żarty sobie z niej stroił, czy co?

To było ich pierwsze spotkanie, tego mogła być pewna. Nie pamiętała go, ani ze swojego dawnego życia w pałacu, ani ze swojego obecnego życia.

W takim razie dlaczego ów chłopak patrzył na nią, jakby ją doskonale znał?

\- Zeno - potwierdził.

\- Dobra, Zeno, czego ode mnie chcesz?

Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, jakby poważnie się zastanawiając nad tym pytaniem.

\- Zeno jest wędrowcem - powiedział po chwili. - I Zeno doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Zeno nie ma nic do roboty, to może potowarzyszyć trochę panience. Zeno ma wrażenie, że panience przyda się kompan.

Najiki zacisnęła usta. Ona z kolei miała wrażenie, że jak jeszcze raz usłyszy "Zeno", to zrobi komuś krzywdę.

\- W takim bądź razie panienka tego nie chce - stwierdziła dziewczyna. Ponownie zarzuciła plecak przez ramię, a następnie ruszyła w dalszą drogę. - Nie znam cię. Żegnam.

Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i podążył za nią.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz w "żegnaj"? - spytała chłodnym tonem Najiki.

\- Panienka nie powinna tak po prostu odrzucać towarzystwa Zeno. Zeno może się przydać. Na wiele różnych sposobów.

Odrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Ktoś taki jak ty?

\- Zeno może i nie posiada jakiś specjalnych mocy, ale jest silny! - odparł radośnie chłopak, nie przejmując się tonem głosu dziewczyny.

\- Mówisz? Dla mnie wyglądasz całkiem normalnie.

Blondyn zaśmiał się jedynie, podbiegając do przodu i posyłając jej radosny uśmiech.

\- Zeno jest całkiem z tego faktu zadowolony, panienko.

Prychnęła cicho. Chłopak zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. Był tylko pochlebcą, który starał się zdobyć jej aprobatę takimi samymi komplementami.

\- Cudownie - warknęła, podchodząc do niego. Ich ramiona zderzyły się, gdy dziewczyna wyminęła go ze złością. Był to jej sposób okazania irytacji na jego zachowanie. Zawsze mogła udawać, iż to był tylko przypadek, czyż nie?

\- Panienko? - Zeno został za nią, ale ona się tym nie przejęła. Da sobie radę sama. Nie potrzebuje jego żałosnej pomocy. Nie potrzebuje nikogo wokół niej.

\- Odejdź, Zeno - rozkazała, zatrzymując się. Dla pewności dotknęła jednego ze swych sztyletów. Chłód stali przyniósł spokój. - Jesteś irytujący. Nie przyjmuję pierwszych-lepszych żebraków jako towarzyszy.

Mogła usłyszeć, że blondyn nie rusza się z miejsca. Niemal pożałowała, że nie widzi jego twarzy. Jak bardzo musiał być wstrząśnięty?

Idź, pomyślała, Idź i nie drażnij mnie. Nie chcę cię!

Zacisnęła dłoń na sztylecie.

Odejdź, niemal błagała chłopaka w myślach, czując, że zaraz może zrobić coś głupiego, ponieważ, mimo wszystko tęskniła za jakimkolwiek towarzystwem, Odejdź, głupi.

\- Zeno zdecydował,że potowarzyszy panience. Panienka wydaje się być dobrą osobą. Panienka tak łatwo się Zeno nie pozbędzie.

Palce Najiki rozluźniły się.

Idiota.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, kim ja jestem? - warknęła, odwracając się gwaltownie.

Nie powinna tego mówić. Nie powinna. Zeno mógł o niczym nie wiedzieć. Co, jeśli właśnie się zdradziła?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, czego Najiki nie mogła nazwać. Przez chwilę nie patrzyła na młodego, irytujacego przewodnika, ale na kogoś innego, obcą osobę, która widziała zbyt wiele, zbyt wiele słyszała, zbyt wiele przeżyła.

\- Wiem, panienko - odparł.

Najiki otworzyła usta, by raz jeszcze kazać mu odejść, by go odrzucić...

Ale nie była w stanie.

\- Ho? - Uniosła brew. Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, czemu miałaby czuć się, jakby... Cóż, jakby znała tego dziwnego blondyna.

Zeno uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Idiota, idiota, po tysiąckroć idiota.

Najiki westchnęła w duchu, zarzuciła na siebie kaptur i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

Zeno podąrzył za nią.

\- Czy ty wiesz choćby, gdzie zmierzam? - spytała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Przed siebie?

Oczywiście. No oczywiście, że to musiała być tego typu odpowiedź.

\- A gdzie ty w ogóle się wybierałeś?

\- Zeno jest wędrowcem. Podróżuje to tu, to tam. Nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Ale Zeno chętnie odwiedziłby Koukę.

Krew w żyłach Najiki zamieniła się w lód.

On wiedział. On musiał wiedzieć.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta ze złością.

\- Oh, cudownie. Rób se tam co chceta - powiedziała po chwili. - Ale wiedz tylko jedno, że jeśli powiesz komukolwiek kim myślisz, że jestem, to tego pożałujesz. I to bardzo.

Mogła niemal zobaczyć, że Zeno uśmiecha się teraz radośnie.

\- Zeno nie ma zamiaru zdradzić panienki.

W innych okolicznościach Najiki by go wyśmiała. Jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego do obcej osoby?

Ale tym razem... Tym razem było coś w tym chłopaku, że chciała mu uwierzyć.

\- Panienka może zaufać Zeno - ciągnął blondyn - ponieważ Zeno jest Żółtym Smokiem i jego zadaniem jest pomóc panience w potrzebie.

Najiki zatrzymała się jak wryta, po czym milczała przez chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, że kto jest kim kim i jego zadanie jest jakie?

\- Zeno jest Żółtym Smokiem - powtórzył chłopak. - Zeno czekał na panienkę przez wiele, wiele lat. A potem panienka zniknęła. Zeno nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, bo Zeno nie mógł panienki wyczuć.

Musiał kłamać.

Musiał.

Ponieważ legenda o Czterech Smokach... Ona musiała być kłamstwem.

Ponieważ, gdyby była prawdą, to czemu żaden z nich nie pomógł jej, gdy tak bardzo potrzebowała pomocy?

Nie, Nie mógł wiedzieć, kim była. Dawna ona umarła. Została zapomniana przez wszystkich. Od samego początku nikogo nie obchodziła.

\- Jeśli chcesz mieć jakiś powód, by mi towarzyszyć, wymyśl coś innego, niż taką starą legendę.

\- Ale Zeno nie kłamie.

\- Skoro nie kłamiesz, to masz coś nie tak z głową - skwitowała Najiki.

Zeno milczał przez kilka minut, które spędzili na przedzieraniu się przez leśną ścieżkę.

\- Hej, panienko...

\- Nie marnuj energii, jak zbliżymy się do gór, przydadzą ci się wszelkie siły - zdusiła zapał chłopaka do rozmowy.

\- Zeno da sobie radę! - odparł pewnie siebie chłopak, równając nią krok. - Wszak Zeno jest Żółtym Smokiem!

Westchnęła.

\- Nadal będziesz ciągnąć ten żart?

I wtedy też po raz kolejny stało się coś dziwnego - coś, co równocześnie nie powinno aż tak zadziwiać dziewczyny. Zeno spoważniał, porzucając wszelkie maski, które na siebie nakładał.

\- Zeno nie kłamie - powtórzył, a po jego tonie Najiko rozpoznała, że wierzył, że to, co mówi, jest prawdą. - Zeno naprawdę jest Żółtym Smokiem. Panienka też musi to wyczuwać.

\- Czemu niby?

\- Ponieważ panienka jest reinkarnacją Hiryuu.

Niemal się zaśmiała na te słowa.

\- Naprawdę? Naprawdę wierzysz, że coś takiego jest możliwe?

\- Zeno wierzy w to, co widział - oznajmil chłopak. - Oraz Zeno wie, co widział tego dnia, gdy panienka się narodziła.

Najiki zmarszczyła brwi.

O czym on mówił? Wszak był od niej młodszy.

\- Coś się wtedy zmieniło, panienko - kontynuował Zeno. - Zeno wyczuł to. Ale Zeno nie był pewny, na jaką osobę panienka wyrośnie i wahał się, czy powinien się zbliżyć. Więc Zeno czekał i czekał... A potem było za późno i panienki już nie było.

Gardło Najiki zrobiło się suche.

On musiał kłamać.

Musiał.

Ale równocześnie dziewczyna wiedziała, że tak nie było.

\- Zeno... - zaczęła cicho. - Ile ty masz lat?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to radosny uśmiech.

\- Zeno nie ma pojęcia - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Zeno nie liczy mijających lat.

Coś w tych słowach, w tonie jego głosu, w jego postawie - coś w tym wszystkim sprawiło, że dziewczyna uwierzyła mu.

Zeno faktycznie był Żółtym Smokiem. Mało tego, on...

\- Jesteś pierwszym, prawda? - wyszeptała. - Pierwszym ze Smoków. Tym legendarnym.

Chłopak nadal się uśmiechał, jedynie jego oczy były poważne i spokojne, niczym niewzburzone.

\- Owszem. - Powiedział po prostu. - Każdy ze Smoków ma dar, który miał mu pomóc ochraniać króla. Biały Smok ma swoje ramię, Zielony Smok nogi, Niebieski Smok oczy, a Żółty Smok swoją nieśmiertelność. Zeno nie umrze, ani z głodu, ani ze starości, ani z zadanych ran czy trucizny. Zeno nie może umrzeć, nieważne, czy by tego chciał, czy nie.

Najiki milczała przez chwilę.

Klątwa nieśmiertelności. Sama nigdy nie myślała o czymś takim, ale... Czy z to nie było okrutne, zostawić tylko jednego pierwszego Smoka? Gdyby choć byli razem, to mogliby wspierać się wzajemnie, a tak, to...

Oh. To teraz zabierało takiego sensu. Oh. To dlatego ten chłopak wydawał się być jej taki dziwny. I to dlatego nie mogła się zdobyć na to, by go się pozbyć.

\- Dlatego też ktoś taki jak Zeno przyda się panience - powiedział blondyn. - Może i Zeno na takiego nie wygląda, ale Zeno wiele przeżył i wiele widział. Zeno wie o wielu rzeczach. Oraz, jeśli panienka zechce, Zeno może pomóc jej zgromadzić pozostałe smoki.

Najiki spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Dlaczego miałabym chcieć zebrać resztę Smoków? I czemu niby mieliby mi pomóc?

\- Ponieważ inne wcielenia Smoków także czekały na panienkę przez wiele, wiele wieków. Zeno nie wie, co panienka chce teraz zrobić. Ale Zeno wie jedno: panience przyda się teraz wszelka pomoc. A Smoki z całą pewnością mogą się przydać.

Najiki popatrzyła na niego oceniająco, pozwalając jego słowom krążyć po jej umyśle.

Poszukać resztę Smoków?

Tylko... Czy to był dobry pomysł? Nie miała im nic do zaoferowania. Nie mogła nic im dać. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią w przyszłości stanie. Nie wiedziała, gdzie będzie jutro spała, a co dopiero za rok. Tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziała. Miała tylko siebie.

_Nie..._

__

_Nie jestem już sama._

__

Najiki powoli kiwnęła głową.

_Teraz jest ze mną Zeno. Być może inne Smoki będą chciały za mną podążyć. Być może nie._

\- A niech ci będzie - powiedziała ostatecznie. - Możemy poszukać Smoków.

Po uśmiechu, którym obdarzył ją Zeno, wiedziała, że podjęła dobrą decyzję.


	5. Epilog

Podróż z Zeno okazała się być łatwiejsza i ciekawsza niż się początkowo wydawała. Najiki sama się zdziwiła faktem, iż widok zadowolonej twarzy blondyna, gdy zjadł coś smacznego, mógł jej sprawić taką przyjemność. Chłopak często raczył ją interesującymi historyjkami, okazało się też, że posiada całkiem sporą wiedzę o historii Kouki i Xing. Najiki z chęcią spędzała z nim godziny zapatrzona w ogień, dyskutując z nim na przeróżne fakty i słuchając jego opinii.

Najiki dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, dlaczego tak naprawdę towarzyszystwo Zeno jej nie przeszkadza. Tak naprawdę dziewczyna pragnęła posiadać kogoś, przy kim nie musiałaby się mieć na baczności. Dotąd nie mogła nikomu zaufać - każdy mógł być szpiegiem wysłanym przez panią kapitan. Zeno zaś działał na nią uspokajająco.

Nie przeszkadzało jej to, nie aż tak bardzo jak powinna. 

Przed przekroczeniem granicy dziewczyna zawahała się.

\- Coś się stało, panienko? - spytał Zeno, idący obok niej.

\- Minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd byłam ostatnio w Kouce - szepnęła dziewczyna. - Ponad dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat, rozumiesz? Dziesięć lat spędziłam poza miejscem, w którym się urodziłam. Wmawiałam sobie, że nie tęsknię, że przecież prawie nic nie pamiętam, że wtedy byłam taka mała... Ale marzyć, a zrobić coś to zupełnie dwie inne rzeczy.

Spojrzała na Zeno, próbując złapać jego wzrok, na próżno jednak.

\- Myślisz, że to dziwne? Powinnam się cieszyć, że wracam do ojczyzny. Ale zamiast tego czuję... Taką nostalgię. Żal. Nie wiem, co myśleć o kraju, który tak kochał mój ojciec. O kraju, który prawie upadł. O kraju, dla którego nic nie robiłam.

Ciepła dłoń Zeno opadła na jej głowie, głaszcząc ją delikatnie, obronnie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, panienko - rzucił swobodnie. - Minie czas, a wszystko ci się poukłada.

Najiki kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak... Masz rację. Dziękuję, Zeno.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak zawsze do usług, panienko! - oznajmił - W takim razie, ruszamy?

Czerwonowłosa podąrzyła za swoim przewodnikiem. Granica była słabo strzeżona: właściwie to każdy mógłby ją minąć przy zachowaniu odpowiedniej ostrożności; Najiki nie zdziwił ten fakt. Wiele granic tak właśnie wyglądało, a strażnicy graniczni wypatrywali większych grup, a nie pojedynczych podróżnych. Ponadto, obrony nie ułatwiał fakt, iż granice przebiegały przez tereny górskie, mocno zalesione. Jedynie w wioskach bądź mieście ich obecność mogła zostać dostrzeżona. Dla niej był to dobry znak: znak, że wojna nie nadejdzie prędko, nawet jeśli Miki przebąkiwał coś o tym podczas ich podróży. Od śmierci poprzedniego króla minęło wszak tak niewiele czasu!

Poprzedniego króla... Najiki poczuła nagły smutek, który zdusiła prędko.

Przeszłość była martwa.

A martwi nie mieli wpływu na żywych.

Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że Zeno cały czas czeka na jej odpowiedź.

\- Tak, masz rację - mruknęła, nie pamiętając już, o co dokładnie pytał chłopak. - Zgadzam się z tobą.

Spojrzenie Żółtego Smoka wyrażało zdumienie połączone z dezorientacją, nic nie powiedział jednak, gdy czerwonowłosa ruszyła przed siebie.

W ten oto sposób Yona, księżniczka Kouki, zwana także Najiki, po ponad 10 lat wróciła do swego królestwa.

\----

Właściwie, to kiedy zdecydował się - w głupiej chwili, gdy pozwolił się porwać emocjom - aby patrolować granicę, zapomniał całkowicie o tym, jak bardzo tego nienawidził. 

Oczywiście, w tamtej chwili wydawało mu się to być jedyną logiczną opcją. Nie był w stanie znieść tych wszystkich spojrzeń i rzucanych przy okazji kąśliwych komentarzy. Miał po prostu, po ludzku, najnormalniej w świecie, dość. 

Przez pierwsze dni wszystko jeszcze było w porządku. Ale potem zaczęło się to, czego najbardziej się obawiał i nienawidził: brak celu. 

Rzecz jasna, szukał sobie zajęcia. Łapał nielegalnych zbiegów, czasami rozwiązywał jakiś drobny konflikt. Na granicach zawsze się coś działo. Jednakże zdarzały się dni, gdy po prostu włóczył się przed siebie z swoim niewielkim oddziałem. Jego ludzie znali go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że gdy już znudzą go granice, powróci do pałacu. Ale póki co nie był w stanie tego zrobić - a więc został na granicy. 

A potem posłyszał plotki. 

Zaczęło się jak zwykle - ktoś kogoś widział, ktoś coś powiedział. Ale potem plotki zaczęły się powtarzać, więc to ich zadaniem było to sprawdzić. 

Soo Won, gdy tylko przejął tron, skupił się na uspokajaniu sytuacji wewnątrz królestwa, ale cały czas było tak wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Nikt nie był perfekcyjny i nawet ktoś taki jak Soo Won potrzebował czasu, by zaprowadzić prawdziwe zmiany. 

A więc do czego to wszystko się sprowadzało? A no do tego, że nie wolno im było potraktować tych plotek jak zwykłych plotek. Musieli założyć, że kryło się w nich ziarnko prawdy i że faktycznie zbrojny oddział wkroczył na tereny Kouki. 

I to właśnie dlatego tego dnia zmienili kierunek, w którym zmierzali. Miast przemieszczać się równolegle do granicy, zagłębili się w ziemie królestwa. Korzystając z pomocy miejscowego przewodnika, który zgodził się wskazać im drogę, dość szybko zrozumieli, jak wygląda sytuacja. 

Zbrojny oddział faktycznie wkroczył do Kouki. Oraz kogoś ścigał, twierdził przewodnik. Pytali w wiosce o samotną dziewczynę. Nikt jej nie widział, więc nikt im nic nie powiedział. Zresztą, nawet, jakby wiedzieli, to by nic nie powiedzieli. Zbrojni nie wyglądali na zbyt przyjaźnie nastawionych. 

On sam nie miał zamiaru się zajmować sprawą każdej osoby. Cokolwiek zrobiła ta dziewczyna i kimkolwiek była, to nie była jego sprawa. Ale to już przestał być problem jednej osoby. To był problem Kouki, więc on musiał się tym zająć. 

Wszak był jednym z generałów i prawą ręką króla Kouki, czyż nie?

\---

Tego, że przyszło im się tego dnia spotkać, nie da się inaczej nazwać, niż przeznaczeniem. Jakże inaczej możnaby wytłumaczyć, że oni zmierzali na zachód, goniąc grupę zbrojnych; tamta dwójka zaś przybyła z południa i kierowała się na wschód, chcąc przejść przez ziemie Klanu Wiatru i uniknąć zahaczania o stolicę? Zaiste, jakżeby inaczej możnaby wytłumaczyć to, że akurat tego dnia wszyscy znaleźli się w tej samej wiosce?

A jednak, stało się. 

Był to środek dnia. Wjechali do zwykłej wioski jakiej wiele, by uzupełnić zapasy. Chcieli jak najszybciej ruszyć w drogę, stąd też nic dziwnego, że on sam był zirytowany. Nienawidził zbędnych postojów - na korzyść chwili, postanowił całkowicie zapomnieć, że to on zarządził postój. 

I być może właśnie dlatego oddał dowodzenie swojemu zastępcy, zsiadł z konia i postanowił porozmawiać z mieszkańcami, jakąś częścią siebie licząc, że ci mu pomogą. 

A potem zauważył ruch. 

Były to dwie osoby - młody blondwłosy chłopak, który emanował wprost niewyobrażalnym entuzjazmem i ciągle coś mówił do towarzyszącej mu postaci opatulonej w płaszcz. Kierowali się w stronę lasu, on niósł w dłoni koszyk z zakupami, które pewnie tutaj zrobili. 

I znowu. Nie można nazwać tego inaczej, niż przeznaczeniem, że tego dnia nie zdecydował się zostawić ich samych sobie. Oczywiście, później śmiał się, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że wyglądali podejrzenie. W końcu kto o zdrowych zmysłach miałby na sobie w biały dzień zarzucony kaptur? I czemu niby miałby oddalać się z wioski? Poza tym, wyglądali na podróżnych, ale nie mieli wystarczającej ilości bagaży. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze plotki o zbrojnej grupie w Kouce. Bez wątpienia mieli z nimi powiązania, a nawet jeśli nie, byli bandytami lub rabusiami. 

Podjął decyzję i tym samym zmienił swoją przyszłość. 

\- Ej, wy! - krzyknął, przybiegając ton pewnego siebie żołdaka. - Zaczekajcie chwilę!

Ruszył ku tej dwójce, od razu klasyfikując ich jako swego rodzaju zagrożenie. Blondyn odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego, coś szepnął swojemu towarzyszowi. Zatrzymali się, szepcąc coś do siebie, czego on nie usłyszał. 

\- O co chodzi? - blondyn odwrócił się do niego, uśmiechając się radośnie, zbyt radośnie. 

Podszedł do nich, omiatając chłopaka wzrokiem. Nie wyglądał na wojownika, był stanowczo zbyt niski i chuderlawy. Natomiast jego towarzysz...

\- Kim jesteście? - spytał, łapiąc zakapturzoną postać za ramię i zmuszając ją, by się ku niemu obróciła. - Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że...?

Nie dokończył. Owa osoba poruszyła się, szybko, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Pochwycił jej dłoń na chwilę przed tym, jak sztylet zdołał dosięgnąć jego szyi. Ścisnął za nadgarstek, zmuszając nieznajomą - to musiała być dziewczyna, sądząc po sylwetce - do upuszczenia broni. Druga dłoń dziewczyny już zmierzała ku niemu, ale nagle zatrzymała się. Blondyn rozszerzył szeroko oczy, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy też powinien się włączyć do walki, gdy dziewczyna odezwała się cicho:

\- Czekaj. 

W jej głosie było coś znajomego, ale on nie przejął się tym. Skrzywił się. Dziewczyna powinna się cieszyć, że nie zdecydował się jej od razu zabić. Jakim prawem chciała go zaatakować? Naprawdę, ci bandyci w obecnych czasach pozwalali sobie na coraz więcej. 

A potem dziewczyna uniosła drugą dłoń, tą z nieupuszczonym sztyletem. Nie szamotała się, nie próbowała się uwolnić. Zamiast tego po prostu, powoli, jakby chcąc go przekonać, że już go nie zaatakuje, skierowała się do kaptura, który miała na sobie. Już miał ją powstrzymać, gdy zorientował się, że właściwie, to dziewczyna nie jest jego wrogiem. 

A więc pozwolił jej na to. 

Musiała minąć jedna długa, niewyobrażalni długa sekunda, by zrozumiał, na kogo patrzy. Cofnął się, puścił jej dłoń. 

\- O Boże - szepnął, dochodząc do nieprawdopodobnego wniosku. 

A więc jednak cuda się zdarzały. 

Wszystko się zgadzało. 

Wiek, twarz, oczy. Oraz te włosy, te niewiarygodnie czerwone włosy. 

\- Panienko? - blondyn obok nich patrzył to na jedno, to na drugie. 

Ale ona jedynie się uśmiechnęła, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy tęsknoty. 

\- Witaj, Hak - powiedziała Yona. - Minęło trochę czasu. 

_Koniec_

**Author's Note:**

> *nie pamiętam dokładnie, jakiej waluty się używa i czy w ogóle było coś o tym wspomniane, więc przyjęłam ryo


End file.
